Gone Forever Together
by ya24
Summary: Allegiant *spoilers* four's POV different epilogue. Four's missing Tris so he does something to remember her.You may like it or you may not its short so just give it a shot. Happy reading (even if it's not my story)


I felt my joints bend at my feet as I pushed of the wall of the building. Staring down I saw the tiny ants we call people and I thought of Tris. Here I was zip lining; doing the activity she enjoyed the most. It's only been four years but her memory is still imbedded in my mind for eternity. You would think after four years it would get easier. That I would be able to accept that she gone but the longer time goes on the more it tears your soul apart. I'm still struggling to believe that she no longer in this world and is not coming back. I wish that wasn't true.

I'd been wishing a lot lately. I wish I could hear her laugh one more time. I wish I got to see that beautiful smile plastered on face one more time. I wish I could hug her; kiss her. I wish I'd been kinder or even told her how much I loved her and couldn't live without her. (I presently couldn't live without her.) I wish I could have saved her. I wish I got to say goodbye. Most of all I wish I had more time. Don't we all wish we had more time? Time to live life to the fullest extent with the people we cherish most.

Wet tears were pouring out of my eyes and flying off my face. At this point I could care less, no one could see my pain from up here. Wind was hammering pass me as I soared closer to the ground I was a good quarter of the way down now. Putting my arms out imaged I was a bird. A bird that Tris would have been if she was zip lining. I remembered when she first did it. We all know I not a fan of heights I wouldn't zip line but that day I had to make sure **Uriah** and them weren't going to kill themselves or the stiff. Little did we know she was the complete opposite of a stiff. It funny now all these names that were insult just gone and everyone just trying to find their own idea of peace.

I always made sure they didn't see me and think I was spying on them and trying to ruin their party. At first I thought she was going to chicken out but she took it with the most confidence I've ever seen. Yes she was hesitant but who wouldn't be but I think most of it was because she was making sure it was safe. As she got going she spread her arms just like I was currently doing and she completely let herself go. Her flying hair looked like a miniature cape. A superhero really but she wasn't a superhero she was a majestic bird just trying its hardest to live; to fly. She was a bird. A beautiful bird. A bird I loved.

Suddenly I heard this snapping sound breaking me out of the memory. Immediately I look up and there was the thing nobody wanted to happen when your zip lining. The harness like thing I was wearing was slowly ripping. I saw the little black tread unraveling, slow at first and accelerating as it reached the end. Soon I was falling. Falling to my death. My biggest fear came true. At least I'd die dauntless. Dying of one of your fear should be the most dauntless thing possibly; right. I was free falling, twisting and turning as my body made making its way to the hard concrete. You would think I would scream, yell, maybe. But I was in such shock (at least I thought it was shock) that my face remained emotionless. Emotionless it was until I did the most conflicting thing someone would do in this situation. I laughed. The most ironic thing to do in this ironic situation; here I was plummeting to my death and I was laughing. Now I knew I was going completely insane.

The ground continued to rise as I though of what happens next. Big blue fearless eyes stared at me. Her blond hair framing her face. And her beautiful smile shining as bright as ever. Her mouth moved from that smile and started to speak. Moving lips crashed together to form the words I treasured the most "I love you." repeating her I said the word in to the endless flow of air. My word were then were lost in this everlasting oblivion. At least I would finally get to be with Tris. I would get to be with my bird. All I saw was the cold hard cement before everything disappeared.

**Reveiw please,I don't own divergent**


End file.
